


The One Where There's A Sleepover

by serpentism



Series: Sides of the Coin [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentism/pseuds/serpentism
Summary: It's like anyone rational ever thought - "If I can't open a door because it's locked, the logical thing to do would be to break in". This line of reasoning was exactly what encouraged Aubrey to bust down Sunny's front door and propose a fun little sleepover, between just the two of them.Takes place a month before the events of OMORI.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Sides of the Coin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	The One Where There's A Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> someone wanted a writer to try their hand at a sunny/aubrey sleepover so im out here throwin in my half-baked attempt. if you ordered some happy times then there they are 
> 
> (you dont have to but you may enjoy reading this a bit more if youre caught up on my other writing, 'Forward, Sunny')

_**...be... okay...** _

_...breathe.. turn your heart..._

_Keep breathing... I'll call you into the living room whenever you're ready._

_You'll do it just like how we practiced, okay?_

_Don't worry. I'll be watching you with a big smile! You can do it!_

_Continue... holding on..._

* * *

As it is with most days, I awaken with the light of the sun bridging over my eyelids. Opening my soothed eyes, I struggle to remember the events prior to the arousal of my consciousness. Something about having a job to do. My head is pounding. I hoist myself up into a sitting position, fighting to move through the pounding headache I'd woken up with. Bits of sounds and voices circle the perimeter of my mind. Each one details a fair amount of nothing. Perhaps they were once things I could understand. The noises must've been spurs of dialogue from my dream. The dream that, interestingly enough, I cannot remember. All this haziness must've been from sleeping so long. _These things happen_ , I think to myself. I feel a short rush of excitement wash over me as I open my right eye, for a reason I'm unable to put my finger on. The functionality of my eyes should come as no surprise, yet the realization engendered my enthusiasm nevertheless.

_"Full clarity. Everything looks right again."_

That notion was the one to leave me absolutely puzzled. Everything looks right 'again'? I've never seen the world without both eyes, and there's never been an issue with my eyesight. I can't remember a time when my vision wasn't completely perfect. _So entertaining the thought of losing my sight is far from realistic,_ I think to myself as I inspect my hands. The pillow I've been resting my head on is stained with... tears? Interesting that I'd chosen to cry in the midst of my dreaming. That usually never happens. I hop out of bed, my socks gracefully connecting with the ground. Such a familiar sensation... but why?

I tried my best to shake off the sense of déjà vu. I started towards-

**CRASH!!!**

...I hear an "oh, shit" echo through the walls.

Quietly turning the handle of the door, I slithered stealthily through the opening, searching for the source of the calamity. Someone is here. I slide down the railing of the stairs. Admittedly, it's the coolest thing I've done in all my time being isolated. I bounce off the railing and land on the ground swiftly, dashing into my living room to find...

Aubrey, leaning up against my door, which is swinging wide open. Something clearly reanimates within her at the sight of me, trying to pick up the scraps of her cool girl persona before continuing. She poses awkwardly in an attempt to detract from the oddity that is my seemingly broken front door.

"H-Hey, Sunny! Great to see you! Haha... ha..."

I point at the door, stoicism withstanding. My poker face remains undeniable. She understands the implied question.

"Oh, this? I was just messin' around... and it just so happened that the door..." She trailed off, before letting out a sigh.

"I... I broke it, Sunny. I broke your front door trying to get in, okay?"

"I-It wasn't my fault! I just-"

My entire body twitched and convulsed as I tried to contain my laughter, but little by little, chuckles were slipping from my mouth. I couldn't handle it. She broke my front door because she wanted to get in. Isn't that like, illegal? She knows she's committing a crime, right? More laughs broke through, retaining more strength each time. Aubrey seemed so shocked by my emotive behavior that she'd almost forgotten about the door entirely. Eventually, her own quiet bouts of giggling joined with my wheezes of joy. Beyond the stupidity of it all, I was actually happy to see Aubrey in a good mindset again. Besides, what she'd just tried to do before was... a reality I was all too familiar with, to say the least.

_...What was it she tried to do, though?_

The thought wasn't worth investigation. I shrugged it off and returned to the present, where Aubrey stood waiting for me. I noticed a small, pink bag propped against her shoe. I shifted my finger to it and hummed, implying my curiosity. She seemed to comprehend it with ease. It's what all of my friends had to adapt to over time. All my friends... they've been out there on their own for so long.

"This?" She uttered. "It's my bag."

I nodded, in a way that possibly conveyed the fact that I wasn't talking about the object itself, but its purpose. But perhaps it didn't get across, so for safety's sake... it might be better to speak up. After a bit of struggling, I unlatched the demons from my throat, and primed myself to speak again. So, I spoke, albeit in a shaky, raspy tone.

"For... what...?"

Aubrey's attempts to hide her shock were quite half-baked. I could tell she was shaken by my rasps, unable to anticipate the prospect of getting to hear my voice again. Even I hadn't heard it in the longest time, and I was its source. She quickly shook off her excitement and proceeded to explain exactly why she'd situated herself in the front end of my living room, and after messing up the entry point, no less.

"Kel ran up to me during my alone time in the park a few days ago. I was ready to knock him out for invading my me-time, but he said he needed to give me something important. At first, I didn't really care what he had to say, but I was really interested in what he wanted to hand me."

She bends down and unzips her bag, retrieving a folded piece of paper from within. For a fraction of a second, I believed that letter was important to me. How would I know if it were a letter or not, though?

"It's a letter from Hero. I was pretty surprised to see it myself. I was still annoyed when Kel showed up to buzz around in my face, but then I had a look at it, and it was... sort of... really nice?"

"Hero always was a good guy, but I never thought he'd randomly throw me a note like this. He said a lot of nice stuff, and he told me to drop by and give you a visit this weekend. Hey, guess what? It's Saturday, so here I am. Don't expect this to become a regular thing. I'm... just here to check on you. Because he wants me to. Okay?"

She drops the letter back in her bag and tries to move toward my kitchen, until my outstretched arm stops her.

"Wh-what are you doing? You want a hug or something? If so, save your strength, I'm not gonna-"

I try my best to speak steadily. "Nothing there. Not a sleepover with no food."

She looks at me, clearly confused. "What... what do you eat, then?"

I kept myself silent on that front. One turn of my head to the ground, or perhaps one look at me, had told her all she needed to know about my living situation. I was clearly skinnier, and much more pale than when she'd last seen me. It wouldn't take much for her to understand that my years of solitude did this to me. Part of me was preparing to let her know how horrible things were in here.

"Yeah, I figured. Guess you have seen better days. You need some sun, you poor thing. I like the new hairdo, though!"

She ruffles my hair, making sure to leave it in as much disarray as possible.

"Pure bedhead. Suits you, Sunny."

Aubrey throws her arm under my shoulder and carefully brings me outside, attempting to shut the front door behind her. Surprisingly, it manages to close — we both doubt it'll ever lock again, though. The light of the sun pierces my eyes almost immediately, prompting me to shield them with my arm. It had been so long since I last set foot on the sidewalks of Faraway, yet the general area remained intact. Nothing had changed since I'd entered my dark, silent life; at least, nothing notable. Things were bound to lose their purpose once the accident happened. Still, I wondered where exactly Aubrey was directing me. She remained silent each step, half-assuming that I knew our destination. Instead of surrendering my curiosity, I found it in myself to speak once more. If Aubrey were to stay with me for any amount of time, I'd need to be prepared to make some conversation - that's just the type of girl she was.

"Where are we going?" I questioned silently.

"Are half your vocal chords still waking up? You sound like a grown man now," Aubrey retaliates, clearly steering off topic.

"Just joking. Thought that one would get a smile out of you. Anyway, we're headed to Gino's. Might as well grab some stuff for the sleep-"

She stopped in her tracks.

I looked over at her intently. "The what now?" I inquired with a tinge of sarcasm. Noticing the stupid grin on my face, her cheeks began to redden.

She huffed. "The sleepover..."

"I still don't understand why you hate calling it that. When we were younger, you used to think sleepovers and dates were in the same lane. You hated when my mom would call us hanging out 'play dates', too. Any reason for that?"

"You're awful talkative today. Finally grow into saying things, you little baby? You always the latest of bunch, Sunny?" She refuses to properly acknowledge the question. I still had my fun, so I'm satisfied.

"Always have been," I agreed, retaining my smile. The expression remains for longer than it ever has.

Something had felt different today. As to why I sensed such a distinct difference in tone, there is no reason I can reliably turn to as an explanation. While walking along the roads of Faraway, I felt myself creeping out from my delusions. Part of me scrambled to return to my fractured state of mind, screeching fearfully in the presence of bliss. There was a certain peace I felt — one not constricted to Aubrey's presence. It didn't matter whether she was there or not, a weight had been permanently lifted from my shoulders, and I was clueless as to why. To some extent, it upset me; being denied the knowledge of my situation was infuriating, but mentally I was resigned to the idea of understanding. I didn't care, everything just felt... good. Aubrey being more tranquil than usual was only making it better.

As a matter of fact, Aubrey seemed affected by this momentary bliss as well. The few times Kel sat against my (now broken) front door and talked to me, I learned all about her sudden change. If she were in her usual state, she would've busted down my front door and dragged me all the way to Gino's with no explanation. Yet here she is, making lighthearted conversation with me, practically carrying me along as I walk. Her grip on me completely lacks the force she approaches everything else with. She handles interaction with me like she's familiar with my presence... but it's been years. Still, I find my mind drifting back to how she holds me. She's treating me like someone who needs her assistance, someone she wants to be near. I appreciate it, and I assume it's what I would desire, but it peaks my interest nonetheless. Were we still friends? In my time alone, had the thinning rope of our connection ever snapped? Was she not angry at me?

Why would she ever-

"Earth to Mr. Spaceout. We're here."

Upon being shaken back to reality, I come to the realization that I've been standing completely still in front of the door to Gino's, fully ensnared in my train of thought. There's silence for a while. The birds chirp the sweet song of nature, the catalyst of quiet admiration. The sun graces each building in the plaza with perfect reflection of its light. The trees silently swish around, emanating an aura of liveliness. The ringing of door chimes silences my thought process once more. Aubrey turns to face me.

"I'm assuming you're sapped on cash, but it's not a big deal."

She scoffs, patting my head a few times.

"I'm sure a gentleman like you would love to pay for our food, but don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Let me do the talking... and the paying. You can carry some of the bags, if you want."

"Little head? We're the same height," I rebutted.

"That's... not what that means, Sunny." Aubrey snorted. I must've missed out on this phrase.

With that, Aubrey gestured for me to head inside, holding the door for me awhile. She slipped me the usual devious, mocking smile that came with the notion of knowing that it should be the other way around. It was the type of subversion only Aubrey was capable of, and the type of fun she liked to have. We both passed each other a sarcastic nod before walking in. She'd successfully one-upped me, so I gave her the victory. She deserved to have the last laugh.

...for now.


End file.
